Der Hölle Rache
by lordtheangelsfallfirst
Summary: Dean is getting saved by Castiel from hell for the second time, but he doesn't seem to be himself. demon!Dean
1. Chapter 1

Der Hölle Rache

After Dean died on a hunt, killed by a skin walker, Sam, Castiel, Gabriel and Bobby tried to rescue him.

As Cas grabbed him, unconscious, and dragged him out of the pit he didn't notice Dean's eyes, once green like the forest, had been replaced by coal-black holes. Dean, thrown over Cas shoulder, started smirking. They had brought him out and now there was no stopping for him. He would make them feel comfortable, safe and thinking of him as old Dean. How could they know he changed? They saw him on the rag, felt his soul trembling and killed minor demons that pretended to torture him. Yes, he had grown strong down there, even more mighty than Crowley or Alistair, after he let go of his morals and the memories bound to being a human.

He could feel Cas grace waving beneath him. He could smell oil and Cas scent, he could hear Gabriel making a pervert joke then Sam and Bobby sighing. He heard keys rattling and then he found himself on a warm bed. "You stay here boys and watch over him, Gabriel and I are putting up some defense", he heard Bobby say. Now it was Gabriel's turn to sigh, he turned towards Castiel "You know, bro, I have a private life as well and actually I tracked down Kali and you know…". "Then leave, I assure you that Bobby can handle it on his own", Sam's face was extra bitchy and Bobby rolled his eyes, "thanks and all". Wings flapping. Talking between Sam and Cas. The night went down and Sam went to sleep after calling Bobby who was already in his own room. Dean knew Cas being Cas would watch him sleeping. What inconvenience. But he wouldn't rush things. He had all time of the world.

Having Dean back was a relief and seeing him on the bed made Castiel feel happy and content. It would take time for him to recover, but he would be alright. He watched over Dean, smiling and turning around in his sleep. Castiels worries had been big after all Dean had experienced, he had been down there before but after all it is Hell. Before he had healed him his body had been a wreck. He stepped closer. Yes, this was his human, the Dean he had missed so bad, sun kissed skin, sandy hair, bow legs and his strong body, the shape of his muscles easy to see under his white t-shirt .But the most he missed his eyes. He fought the urge to wake Dean up just to look him in the eyes. For a reason Cas couldn't understand, every time they locked their gaze Dean blushed, gulped hard and looked everywhere but at Cas. He had missed that and the warm feeling that came with it.

The next morning Sam bought breakfast and they were sitting on the little round table, Laptop running and Cas still staring at Dean. Suddenly they heard coughing from the bed. Cas went up so fast that Sam flinched and Bobby grunted. "Calm down boys", he growled, leaning over Dean. Dean sat up "Slowly you idjit!", his finger running through his hair and then over his face. He looked around confused. Then he smiled bright like the sun, stood up and hugged Sam and then Bobby. "Man, it's good to see you! I wondered when you would come. Felt like I've been down there for ages!". He laughed at this. Sam still looked concerned. "Are you sure that you're okay? I mean you've been down there before, but still..." "Don't worry, Sammy! This time I was prepared and those demons weren't as creative as Alistair. Those bitches couldn't bring me down." "You sound cheerful, Dean", Cas interfered. "Why shouldn't I? Got my ass saved again…" he stepped towards Cas as if he wanted to hug him, but then he stopped and looked up. "Cas…" "Dean, you don't need to thank me" he said before Dean could even start. "Still, Cas, you saved me twice now, even more… I owe you, really". Cas smiled at that and looked him straight in the eyes, tilting his head. He had missed that, so so much. The shivers he felt when he finally met Dean's eyes, this fascinating green, made his heart jump. As always he could read Dean, he could see his thankfulness and relief, the hurt and the pain he seemed to feel, but also love, love for Sam and Bobby and a weird feeling for Castiel which Cas couldn't really describe. He read Dean's thoughts. He asked himself why Cas would care so much and if he deserved to be saved twice now. Castiel felt this warm feeling rise again, pure sympathy and admiration for Dean and his heart started to beat faster. But then it changed. He dug deeper as he wanted to see more, to feel more from Dean. He narrowed his eyes in confusion when all he felt was something cold and unfriendly, but yet incredibly wanting touched his grace. Dean smirked. He turned around leaving a very confused Castiel behind.

"It's good to be back. How about we grab some beers?" Dean punched Sam on the arm friendly "celebrate and stuff?" A few minutes later they sat in the Impala after Dean nearly made out with her, heading towards the next town in search for a bar. Dean made them listen to Metallica singing along with Turn the Page. „Here I am on the road again, there I am up on the stage, there I go playin' star again, there I go, turn the page!"


	2. Chapter 2

They had an awesome night. Sam was heavily drunk and rambling around. Cas was stiff as always, wearing his trench coat even though it was so warm inside. Dean wanted Cas to get undressed. He chuckled at the idea. "Does Cas even wear underwear and sock and all?" he asked aloud. Sam started giggling "Why? Would you like to see him naked? I knew it!" he screamed "you luv Cas!" Cas tilted his head waiting for Dean's pissed reaction. But he just laughed and petted Sam's head. With a teasing smile he said "Maybe". That caused Sam to giggle hysterically. "Boys, I'm outta here, driving home tomorrow, I'll stop at your door before I leave." "Come on Sammy let's get outta here too. Give me a hand would you, Cas?" "Of course, Dean." They helped Sam up and carried him to the Impala. Sam started to snore on the back seat and Cas, who sat next to him, looked out of the window. He seemed nervous. Dean chuckled. „What is so funny, Dean?", blue eyes piercing. „You seem nervous, I never really saw you being nervous! It's kinda funny. Like you are afraid of me." Which he should totally be. "I feel a bit uncomfortable, that's true." "So?" "So maybe I should leave." "No Cas, really, stay here, we need you here… I know maybe you're busy and all, but…stay?" "A day or two maybe..." Castiel answered slowly. Dean grinned brightly. They stopped in front of the motel and brought Sam in. He slept almost immediately, but not before wiggling his eyebrows at the sight of Dean and Cas standing close to each other. He winked at them, then he shut his eyes and started to breathe softly. "Would you like to sleep as well?" "So that you can watch me again?" Cas looked away. "Come on as if I wouldn't notice it. Really Cas, you think I wouldn't see how you look at me?" "Dean…" He tilted his head once more in fear of Dean's reaction. Dean smiled and stepped right into Cas' personal space. Cas looked puzzled. Dean looked him straight in the eyes, no blinking and no blushing. He stepped even closer and Cas could feel hot breath against his skin. He was too close, this wasn't right, it was confusing and scary. He held the eye contact as long as he could. "Tell me what you feel for me… Cas." After that Castiel couldn't stand it anymore, it was as if Dean Winchester, a normal human, could read his thoughts! He stared at the table and heat rose up his cheeks. Dean laughed, stepped back and headed towards the bathroom. After a while Cas could hear the shower running. He sat down at said table, now staring at the ceiling. The door flew open and a very naked Dean came out. He walked around, not really caring if Cas was even looking, while picking up Boxers and a grey shirt. He turned around and winked at Cas "Good night, angel." He dug under the covers and drifted into sleep. Castiel felt terrible and his innermost screamed that something was wrong here. His chest hurt. But it wouldn't hurt to watch every move the elder Winchester would make and to do some research concerning Dean's time in hell. If he would go now neither of them would notice that he had even left.

As he heard Cas disappearing, Dean got up fast and put on his jeans and the leather jacket. He stepped outside and the cold wind blew hard against his face, leaving his breath as white little clouds. He whistled and the answer was a deep growl. Petting his hell hound he waited for his underlings to arrive. Somebody came up the parking lot, he could hear his steps. "Finally! Well I'm so happy that you came from your high horse and decided to spend some of your valuable time with me!" Dean said sharply and the man flinched. "I'm so so sorry…" he mumbled. Dean turned away and clenched his hand into a fist. The guy choked blood. "However, I have orders for you during my absence."


	3. Chapter 3

As he returned Sam was still asleep and Cas still away. He got out of his clothes and back to bed. Castiel appeared when the sun was already up and the birds started to sing. The bright day outside was the total opposite of Castiels dark worried face. Sam looked up from his research papers "Hey Cas, you alright? Where have you been?" "I….helped out a brother in need, I'm sorry I should have said something." "Nah, don't be, it's okay" Dean came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. He headed to the fridge, he hummed and looked at Cas while he put the brush near the sink "Man you look pissed!" he backed away from Cas and mustered him "Got a hangover?" he joked. Cas stared at Dean, angry and hurt. They stood in silence. Then he turned towards Sam. "Have you got a case?" "Well there's this thing, three girls went missing and returned the other day, uninjured, but don't seem to be the same." "Sounds like demons are involved." Cas looked at Dean as if he expected him to react weird. Dean shrugged and nodded "Sure, let's check it out." No calling them bitches and being angry for what they did to him. Castiel looked down. "Pack your things I will bring you there and stay if you need help but you should be able to deal with them alone right?" Another sharp look at Dean. "Is that a challenge?" "Dean come one, we don't have time for you to prove your manliness." Sam bitched. They packed their stuff and when the night went down Cas zapped them. They stood outside an old warehouse. They stepped inside carefully. They saw two women sitting on boxes as some meaty guys went in carrying two bodies. "Yummy!" the blond girl went up and hugged the black haired guy. Dean clenched his teeth and gave Sam a sign.

As they returned Dean cleaned Ruby's knife then opened some beers. Sam could feel tension between Dean and Castiel. Whatever it was he decided they had to figure it out. So he left for some reasons. He decided to come back the next evening or so. He would find something to do.

When Sam had left Dean started to watch some crappy TV-shows. Cas had disappeared but he wasn't sure if he was still being watched. So he did normal things, like eating tons of cheeseburgers. In the evening he took a shower and when he came out he nearly had an heart attack!

Cas was standing right in front of him, staring as always and right in his personal space. He pushed him against the wall, his eyes burning like blue flames. "Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you, you filthy demon?" "Out of your mouth this sounds so sexy" Dean winked. "This isn't funny! You are a demon and you lied to me and Sam, you are a monster Dean, the monsters you used to hunt. I should kill you right here!" "You couldn't do that, never and you know it. It's still me Cas… only with special features. I'd say it's even better now, cause now we are sorta equal, right? I came back for Sam and well for you. I never killed someone nor possessed a body that isn't mine. I did nothing wrong and you know it. What happened in hell stays in hell and even if I'd say I wouldn't do it again I'd lie what I won't do so just accept it." Cas just stood there, gazing in his eyes, trying to understand. He frowned. He loosened his grip but he didn't step back. And Dean knew he had won this. He knew that Cas could never harm him and that the bond they shared was still there. And damn Cas was so fucking close he could just kiss him right now. He smirked. He wouldn't let this chance pass away. He raised his hand- Cas flinched a bit- and cupped his face. He looked down at Cas lips and leaned forward. He expected Cas to disappear or something but he held still which was all agreement Dean needed.

The first kiss was rough and desperate, and at first Cas didn't respond he just stood there like in a shock. But then he pressed his lips against Deans and at the touch of Deans tongue he opened his mouth allowing the demon to explore it properly. They parted and Dean turned them around pressing Cas against the wall now. He brushed his angels lips. And Cas blushed. He chuckled, he had made an angel of the lord blush. How cute he thought as he began to loosen Cas tie. Cas shot a gaze at Dean and grabbed his wrists. "Dean…" "What? Do you want me to stop?" "I….stop it" " I don't believe you, you want this just as much as I do" he said as broke Cas grip and started to unbutton his shirt. "Dean…" But this time he ignored him. He moved on, Cas was shirtless now. He watched him with awe, saw how his chest rose and sunk as he painted. So beautiful with his pale skin. "Damn Cas I wanted this for so long…." He hooked his fingers into Cas trousers starting to stroke the soft skin there. Castiels had slammed against the wall as he moaned softly. Dean smirked as he got aware of the fact that Cas had never done this before. He would make this unforgettable. He pulled him closer and kissed him. He guided them to the bed and shoved Cas down. As he lay under him he parted Cas legs to get between them. He unzipped his trousers and got them of followed by his boxers. He was surprised that Cas let him go all the way. Castiels hand moved along Deans sides and he pulled on his shirt. "If you want me to get undressed you have to do it" he smirked. Cas skin flushed and he got up. He managed to get Dean out of his shirt and moved down to unzip his jeans. He did well and Dean was soon in his boxers. Cas didn't seem to know what to do with Deans growing erection. So he just sat there looking up to Dean, shyly and ever so adorable. "Well Cas why don't you suck me?" Cas eyes widened.

He didn't know what to do as Dean asked him. All this human mating rituals were so new to him though he had seen many things while watching Deans favorite porns . What even concerned him more was the fact that not only Dean was a demon but also that he wanted to please him to make him his. But right now he felt helpless and he could feel Deans amusement. So he looked up and waited. "It's not that difficult, but okay I'll show you first, angel. I'll make you moan and scream my name." He shouldn't like what Dean said it was stereotypical and right out of one of those crappy porns, but he could feel heat rising between his legs. "Someone is really enjoying this" Dean chuckled as he moved between Cas legs. He felt like he was going to explode as Dean touched him. He moaned even more as Deans to licked over his head.

He started to licked the slit and Cas fingers grabbed his short hair. He took him in his mouth and moved in a slow pace. After a while Cas moaned "More…please" Now he had him begging he thought but did as wished. He cupped his balls and massaged them lightly. He could feel them tighten and he knew Cas was close. One heartbeat later he came screaming Deans name like a prayer and rambling things in enochian. He swallowed and tasted Cas. Salty but delicious he thought as he moved up to kiss him. Cas didn't really move and Dean gave him time to catch his breath. Cas wanted to get up but Dean pushed him down. "I'm not done with you yet." He whispered in his ear. Cas could feel his dick twitch at this words. Dean smirked. He went to search for lubricant and condoms and crawled back to Cas. He kissed him hard and bit his lower lips and with that he had Cas moan deep in his throat. He growled and moved his hands to Cas hips and followed with a trail of kisses. From his mouth over his jar to his neck, where he left a hickey, down to Cas nipples. He licked and Cas arched and whimpered. Dean was amazed over how sensitive Cas was. He moved on towards his hips and Cas breath hitched. His pulled away leaving a confused Cas and put lubricant on his fingers. "Tell me if I hurt you" he whispered as he circled one finger around Cas hole. Without a warning he pressed it in. Cas arched once again and grabbed the sheets. He clenched his teeth. "You have to relax baby or it'll hurt even more." He moved up to kiss him and distract him from the pain. After a while he moved and explored. He looked in Cas eyes and the angel nodded. He pushed the second finger in and shortly after the third. Cas moaned and whined and bit down Deans lip until he could taste blood. He caressed him trying to sooth him. After while his patience was worn out and he started to scissor him open. With a sticky sound he removed all three fingers. Cas was confused again. He opened the condom hastily. He wanted to be inside his angel wanted to feel his tight heat around him. He put lubricant on his hand and prepared himself for entering Cas. He grabbed Cas ankles and pushed them up. He settled between them and pushed down. Slowly, far too slowly for him he buried himself inside the angel. Cas growled and slammed his head back. Once Deans balls touched Cas skin he rested in this position allowing Cas to get comfortable. "It…it feels weird" Cas painted heavily. "You'll like it very soon" Dean responded, concentrating on staying still. It was hard to fight the urge to slam into Cas. After a while he could feel Cas relaxing and his face evened. He looked up and Dean was impressed of how little blue was left, Cas pupils were dilated and huge. "Move Dean… please!" And he did. First he moved slow and kissed Cas who moved his hands up and down Deans arms. "More…" "So demanding Cas" he laughed. But he did as told and set up a slow pace. Cas grabbed his shoulders. "Dean…." He moaned. He went faster, pounding into Cas like a maniac. "Dean! I'm…I think I'm…" "Come on little angel, come for me Cas" he moaned. And Cas came with a loud cry and all through his orgasm he screamed Deans name like a prayer over and over again. He was still writhing beneath him as Dean came deep inside Cas. He broke down painting heavily while he lay on Cas chest. After a while he pulled out and disappeared to the bathroom cleaning himself and bringing along a cloth to clean Cas.

They stayed together the whole night. Cas curled up against his demon and feeling safer and more content than ever before.


End file.
